


These games we play

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom! Petyr, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Sub! Alayne/Sansa, Vibrators, which is pretty much a given with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: Plot? ... What's that!





	These games we play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petyrbaaaeeelish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petyrbaaaeeelish/gifts).



> All aboard the smut train to smutsville smutssonia! 
> 
> This is a special gift for a special friend ( love you 💋 ) who never should've evoked the magic word ... vanilla! For which this surely ain't!! ~ And darling, I hope this ticks all the boxes you mentioned.
> 
> Fair warning though that this isn't in anyway how you go about entering healthy dom/sub relationship and not to be taken seriously but other then that enjoy the twisted smutty, smut!

 

 

 

This day marked a very special day for Alayne for a number of reasons, one was when she heard the last bell on the last day of school rang, walking through the halls and out the door and waving to all the friends she had made in the last few years, knowing she would never see or hear from them ever again.

Although, friend was such a strong word for they all felt like ghosts to her. Each new face more forgettable than the next and every single one of them would be forgotten in five or so years.

It officially marked her out of high school and into the real world but that wasn't the main reason why.

 

One week, seven days since she'd last orgasmed and it was beginning to take its toll.

 

The familiar dark Bentley was parked by the front gates and was always the first car in line, Alayne opened the passenger door and gave her father a smile as she climbed in.

Petyr started the engine but refused to move as he watched Alayne breathe heavily as she sat herself next to him.

 

 

 

 

First thing that morning he could still recall her beautiful curves as she stood pressed against the floor-length mirror facing it as her legs were spread wider than shoulder-width apart giving him an ample view of what was normally hidden between her legs and her back slightly arched, in her soft white lingerie that barely covered anything, waiting on the days first instructions while they both knew the other was desperate to feel the other after so long without feeling each other intimately.

"Bend over the bed."

The thick small silver plug had been prepared and placed in her oiled anus with strict instructions not to remove it until he specifically said otherwise, to be left there all day until she saw him again.

 

 

The pleasurable tugs throughout her day classes making her panties wetter than she'd ever felt herself become before and more than a few times throughout the day she had needed to rush away to clean herself up.

The pleasure that had been there most of the day had long since passed as classes were drawing to a close and now it was a dull throbbing pain that was made worse as she sat in the car seat.

 

 

 

 

Alayne looked around and wondered why they were still parked and one look at her father told her they weren't going anywhere until he got his customary kiss from her.

The small peck from her soft lips always left them slightly breathless and once Petyr recovered, which passed in less than a blink of the eye they were off.

 

 

 

 

 

The drive was never long and before Alayne had a chance to play some music from her favourite radio station they were back in the Eyrie district, and driving down the block they owned.

Five buildings out of the many down their street were apartments, while the rest were stores all bought out and owned by Petyr himself. A fact he never passed up on bragging about.

For the past five years Petyr had been teaching Alayne the ins and outs of all his businesses and she took in each lesson like they were air. At the end of the street is where all the apartments resided, two on either side with theirs in the middle, which Alayne suspected was purposeful because from every window on every floor of their home it overlooked everything. Each apartment were a four story building, including theirs and the first two levels were for Brune and the rest of their personal security, making the top two levels privately cut off just for her and her father.

So anyone looking to break in or try anything had a whole team/swat of men ready to strike before they got any further than the first flight of stairs.

 

 

 

 

 

Alayne cleaned up as best she could even trying her best to avoid a current tender area and applied minimal makeup and used her light baby-pink gloss to her lips, dressed in a floral sundress and slipped on her tan wire wedges before ascending the stairs that lead to her fathers office.

With the grace she always possessed, Alayne knelt on the floor with her head down like she was in prayer and her hands resting on the tops of her knees by the side of his desk as was their routine and waited there for him to speak.

 

 

The sound of fingers typing at his computer went on longer than Alayne would have liked but she continued to wait patiently.

Her patience finally got rewarded when he stopped and turned his chair in her direction just as her knees started to twinge in agony.

"Some associates of mine have been invited for dinner so I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

 

_Wasn't she always?_

 

The look of anguish didn't go unnoticed by Petyr who indulged her in a warm chuckle, for he knew she thought they were going to play as soon as she arrived home. He was feeling as desperate as her, also having refrained from masturbating all week long too.

She didn't know if she could handle sitting through an annoying work dinner with this thing still inside her and tightened her hands making her fingers dig painfully into her knees.

His hand cupped her chin to raise her head so she could finally look into his eyes, they were dark with lust and his voice when he spoke made her panties even more damp than when she had first knelt in front of him.

"It'll be over sooner then you think."

His thumb caressed along her bottom lip making her mouth open the tiniest amount, she wanted to withhold her breath but he still understood the desire radiating off her.

"Delayed gratification, just think how much sweeter it will be."

 

 

And that right there had always been Petyr's main goal when their relationship took a darker, twisted turn only in the last year. It wasn't about him being sadistic nor her being masochistic, which she wasn't.

Getting hit, beaten and humiliated was never something she ever wanted to experience again and wanted desperately to forget, something she felt at the hands of Joffrey.

 _No,_ they were about submission and dominance, giving herself over to Petyr's safe hands were he used every trick in the book to seep every last drop of pleasure out of both their bodies.

 

When she finally gave into him, Petyr's seduction was sweet and her first time was without much pain and after a few weeks he had slowly introduced bondage in the form of his necktie, strapping her to his beds head post.

The more he showed her, the more she was intrigued by it all and before she had realised they were Dom and Sub or _Father_ and _Loving Daughter_ , which wasn't too far from the truth.

 

 

"Be a good girl and you know I'll reward you sweetling."

 

 

There had only been one incident were she had been punished or as Petyr had put it, a slight attitude adjustment. Alayne had been draped over his lap and was held down and with his free hand smacked her backside, she could feel the whole time that he never took pleasure from it and the flaccid cock beneath her solidified that.

The whole experience was humiliating and the harder he hit her the worse it was for both of them.

 

 

"I will, I promise daddy."

She knew by invoking that word he would kiss her and devoured seemed a more accurate word. His mouth didn't release her till he heard how much she was enjoying his kiss, and only then did he pull back and stood up straight and adjusted his coat, looking like his composed self again.

"Now stand, so you can take off your underwear for me."

 

 

 

 

 

Dinner was painful and every time Alayne wriggled in her seat she could plainly feel there was nothing but her thin dress between her and everything else.

She had been soaked for hours, thinking and imagining what he had in stall for her later. She tried to stop thinking about it but it was useless and if it wasn't for Petyr's hand reaching under the table to hold her bouncing leg down again she would've burst and ordered for everyone to leave their house.

 

The meal felt like it had been dragging on for hours and still every now and again Petyr's eyes seemed to catch her every time sitting still became too much again and just raise an eyebrow.

The plug was making Alayne crazy, the throbbing pain had taken a turn for the worse and now made her whole body itch and she suspected if she were to stand up right now everyone would know how turned on she was.

Alayne wanted Petyr, she was craving him.

So much so that she could taste it in the air between them. She bet this was the state he had wanted her in all along, to the pinnacle of desperation so that one simple touch from him would make her explode.

 

 

"So my new permit for the committee didn't fall through, seems the Lannister bitch didn't like -- ow!"

Royce must've been hit or kicked because he was cut off and the subject was quickly changed and brought around onto how they were going to expand upon their shopping district.

 

The steak Alayne had recently been enjoying was all but forgotten when she learned Cersei was still alive. The promise, Petyr's promise to her that he would make sure everyone that had ever hurt her would be six feet under was a lie.

She didn't necessarily death's on her conscience and Petyr said it was the only way to guarantee her complete safety and if she ever wanted to stop being a fugitive.

Only this seemed like just another lie in a long line of lies, something else he promised he'd never do with her again.

A few more promises broken, maybe the promise that she wouldn't ever have to go through with the marriage to Hardyng was just another one of his lies too and Sansa straightened her back as she finished the steak knowing she would need her strength and the protein but didn't eat any of the vegetables left on her plate, for she wasn't able to stomach anything else.

 

 

 

 

 

When it came time for everyone to leave Petyr offered his hand to his daughter to help her out of her chair and stood behind her with one arm around her waist, they watched everyone slowly make their way out of the dining room and towards the front door.

"I want you naked and waiting in my room in ten minutes."

Petyr's voice still dipped with sin and Sansa's body still responded to his even against her minds wishes and the hand at her waist slipped lower to give the wet patch over her rear a squeeze making Sansa's thighs clench together in dire need of some relief.

"I'll make the proper excuses for you sweetling, now go."

 

 

 

 

 

Everyone always assumed that the one giving the orders and taking what they wanted from the one beneath them had all the power and those people would be wrong.

It was the sub, Sansa learned that fairly quickly.

With just one look she could make Petyr fuck her, hate her and love her.

With just one word she could make him stop. If she didn't want to be dominated then it wouldn't happen, every single scene they shared, every touch that left them both breathless could all be undone if she so wished.

 

 

 

Sansa hated how much she loved Petyr and still wanted him after his betrayal, her own body felt like it was betraying her too.

A distant almost faded memory of the young girl who had felt immense guilt over touching herself and not waiting until marriage in the middle of the night still lingered in her psyche and the fulfilment of knowing what it was like to share her body with someone she loved and trusted was all to fresh.

 

With hate for herself and Petyr, she pulled the straps of the dress off her shoulders and let it pool on the floor and kicked off her heels and stepped away to kneel by the floor-length bedroom window.

 

 

 

 

 

It was half an hour before Petyr finally came through the door already in the process of removing his tie, she knew by the clock by his bedside table which she wasn't meant to be looking at but did anyway.

Sansa's head bowed the second she heard the doorhandle and listened as Petyr undressed himself until only his pants remained.

"You are upset with your father, aren't you Alayne?"

Her head was about to raise and his hand on top of her head stopped it, "Don't lie, I know you are."

"How?"

"You're not facing the window," Petyr's voice lowered as he bent down to her level. "I'm sorry sweetling but I promise that if you give me four more days your wish will be granted."

 

 

Sansa had already resolved for this to be their last time before she made good on her escape plan, a backup she had always kept to herself if she no longer felt safe and protected, so to keep Petyr off that scent she played along as she always did.

Alayne looked up at him from under her lashes, "You promise father?"

 

Petyr didn't respond like he usually did, drawing her into a kiss before setting the scene for their long night ahead, instead she saw the slight lip movement he did as he calculated something in his head.

 

He let her go and stood up, Sansa knew she was loosing him somehow and needed to convince him now more than ever that all was as it seem and so she immediately reached for the belt of his pants.

Petyr tried resisting and trying walking back from her, but Sansa held firm and unbuckled his pants and drew them down along with his underwear to show his cock and just how interested his body really was in what she had planned.

 

 

The power shift in the room didn't go unnoticed and Petyr again tried again to stop Sansa by grasping her shoulders to try and push her away.

Only she was having none of it and held his slim waist keeping him close and rolled her tongue down the length of his cock right down to his balls where she took each sack in her mouth one after the other.

Rolling them, licking them and proceeded up till she sucked on the tip of his cock like an obscene lollypop, her slow methodical methods drew out gasping breaths and moans from him and she knew he was giving in.

All Sansa's efforts weren't in vain and she smiled around Petyr's cock as his hands no longer held her in his death grip but now were caressing up along her neck to move her hair out of the way so he could look down at her as he cup her face as he let her proceed at her own pace.

 

As Sansa took in as much of his cock in she made a conscious effort to look up at him and paused right before her gag reflex kicked in and held there so he could get a good look of himself with her lips wrapped around him.

 

The choke and deep groan was Sansa's win and she rewarded Petyr by bobbing her head and building a rhythm that she knew had always guaranteed to make him come quickly.

As Sansa encouraged him to thrust and doubled her efforts his orgasm was fast approaching, so in order to try and restore their usual balance of him controlling when and who got off first and hunched over her head slightly.

That was new for him and she wondered what he was doing when the sudden smack to her bum had her cry out around his cock.

 

"Bad girl," Petyr growled and proceeded to smack her harder again, "Release me Alayne."

 

His warning was clear and he tried pushing Sansa off him only to fail as she sucked him down harder and made him cry out as he shot down her waiting throat.

 

 

 

 

 

Petyr had finally managed to break from her hold and collapsed by the side of his bed as he proceeded to catch his breath back.

Looking over at the smug girl still kneeling by the window and knew from the moment that fat oaf had uttered the queen bitches name in front of his sweet daughter she had left him and now was looking at the strong woman living up to her family name.

The only thing missing from making this picture perfect would've been if she had gone into the bathroom and had gotten rid of the dye to reveal her vibrant red locks again.

 

 

Petyr had tried to stop them before anything more happened but Sansa was adamant in continuing so he made one last ditch effort to bring back Alayne and knew the moment when she wouldn't listen to his order it was all Sansa and she was staying.

 

Safe words were an important thing, he had always made sure Alayne would repeat hers right before each and every scene but he didn't know what Sansa's was and proceeded with caution, tapping his thigh with his left hand indicating for her to come to him.

 

 

Sansa had never looked more sexy and her eyes were shining with deadly intent as she crawled on her hands and knees towards him, Petyr only wished for the plug that still resided within her back passage to have a long furry tail to make her look more like the wolf she was in that moment.

Both were the hunter and both the prey, Sansa slivered into Petyr's lap and waited to see his next move would be while Petyr looked on amused indulging her in one of his smiles before he seized his opportunity and devoured her very essence, clutching her head and keeping her to him as his tongue flicked her top lip to open her up to him and delved deeper.

 

 

 

 

Sansa fought back as much as she could but he also knew just how she loved to kissed, whether it be sweet loving pecks on a warm day. Long slow and drawn out on a cool night with a mug of cocoa and a fire to warm up. Or deep and dark, dripping with pure desire and her arms curled around his neck as she surrendered and mewed into his mouth.

It was like Petyr had been waiting for that moment when she became pure goo and turned them onto the bed, and rolled her under him.

Sansa was desperate to come and wanted it more than anything, she raised her hips to start thrusting her aching centre up into his growing erection and praised his vigour to go again so soon.

 

 

 

 

Sansa's cue's and moans let Petyr know she was getting close, his lips travelled down her throat, nipping and biting causing her to buck her hips more wildly while his hands caressed her arms, down to her wrists and gripped them lightly as he slowly raised them above their heads.

Her hands were clutching his and he entwined their fingers briefly as he thrust against her, making sure to knock against her clit right as he locked the handcuffs around Sansa's wrists that were already by the headboard waiting for just this kind of occasion.

 

 

 

 

The moment Sansa heard the cuffs click into place she realised Petyr had played into her desires and so she tried to control her guttural reaction, hating that the cuffs came out from nowhere and that she tried to wriggle her wrists free.

The kiss had long since stopped and her hips were no longer reaching for him, her desire momentarily forgotten as she looked into his dark eyes - not grey nor green - pure desire and so she used her best kept tool.

"Please _Petyr?_ I want to feel you, touch you."

She pleaded and pushed her chest up so his eyes would watch her breasts as she gasped for big breaths and using his name, always asked for and rarely spoken.

 

 

 

 

The blindfold Petyr had been reaching for that was always stashed under the pillow was dropped when he heard her say his name.

He loved this woman, desired only her, cupped and squeezed a breast as she wanted him to but hated how she invoked his name just to toy with him.

So he sat up to get his next item from the dresser drawer, he now wanted her to watch and see everything he did from this moment on and showed her the rope.

 

"Ready sweet daughter?"

Her eyes blazed and it took her some time to reply, "Yes."

"Be good for me and I'll reward you, _Alayne_."

"Yes please father, I am ready."

 

 

 

 

The bastard smirked at her as he grasped her left leg and went about wrapping and tying her thigh right above the knee, doing the same to her other leg with a second piece.

She watched fascinated as he wove and tied it around a few times making sure they were secure but not tight to cut off circulation, and wondered what the plan was until it became obvious when he tied the other end to the bed posts so both her knees suspended just above her shoulders leaving her wide open for his eyes and for anything he wished to do.

If Sansa had known this was the plan she would've fought harder, she was completely at his mercy.

 

Her legs were stretched so wide she could feel the lips on her pussy no longer touching, it was harrowing, to be rendered this vulnerable.

Maybe it was because she felt like she was truly herself again and not the sweet Alayne she had been pretending to be for more years than she maybe should've but she hated how this still made her want him and ache for what would come next.

 

 

"Please?"

Sansa clenched her eyes shut tight so she could block out her pleas, pretend it was Alayne that wanted this, him, and not her.

"Open your eyes."

"Please?"

"Open them and tell me what you want."

Petyr's order was followed and she saw his eyes and she could only describe it as devouring, she was a feast for his eyes and his eyes only.

"Come."

 

Petyr acted like he didn't hear her and his hands dragged down the insides of Sansa's thighs making her shiver and moan desperately, she was drenched.

Could feel herself soaking even down the crack of her arse and moaned louder as Petyr kissed the inside of her thigh right by the rope, "You want me?"

"Yes."

"You need me?"

"Yes."

"Is your pretty pussy desperate to come?"

 

_"Yes!"_

 

Sansa was practically shouting and his hand covered her centre and two fingers had barely begun to rub against her clit when she shook and screamed as she came faster than ever before.

It was over before it had even begun and her orgasm didn't feel like a release at all, more like a terrible itch that wanted desperately to be scratched.

 

 

The only thing holding her together was Petyr hadn't removed his fingers yet and were still rolling her clit around making her moan and writhe within her restraints, his mouth lowered and kissed her before licking her centre, then down where his teeth tugged on the plug making her cry out before going back up to her clit and sucked it into his mouth causing her second orgasm to wash through her.

 

 

 

 

Sansa lay there panting, trying to take in deep breaths, remembering to take it easy and try and breathe in through her nose and release it slowly out her mouth.

Her feet had been kicking at the air as she thrashed through her orgasm but they were dangling as lifeless as she felt as she felt a weeks worth of pent up desire finally go.

As she tried to stretch out her limbs and arch her back, her muscles reminded her of how she was still strung up and how they were starting to regret being prone and tied up the way she was. Sansa could see her juices dripping down Petyr's goatee and couldn't help the flutter of desire she felt as she watched as his tongue came out to lick some of it from his lips.

 

"Don't worry my sweet, we're not done yet."

 

Her hands had been holding onto the cuffs making sure she wouldn't thrash and bite her wrists into the metal and tightened her hold and she was left to ponder on what else Petyr could possibly have in store now.

 

Usually their night would've ended by now and she didn't think she had the strength for anymore if she was going to make good on her plan and contacting Brienne later tonight as everyone slept.

 

 

 

 

 

Petyr saw the clocks ticking in Sansa's head and knew he needed to take things further if he wanted her completely worn out. His erection made moving about slightly harder but he made due and opened a different drawer and pulled out the items he needed.

 

 

 

 

When the vibrator switched on Sansa squeaked, knowing how powerful it was in Petyr's hands and moaned from memories not forgotten of nights when all Petyr would use on her was that vibrator with it's seven different settings.

Starting off with a low hum that felt simular to a finger massage that would only get stronger, faster and more powerful the higher the setting.

 

"What number am I thinking Alayne?"

 

She knew this trick, if she said a high number he would start off slow and if she chose low it would be higher, she took a gamble and said the first number that came to her, "Five."

 

"Five it is."

 

_No!_

 

She couldn't bare for that much simulation so quickly and cried out throwing her head back against her pillow as he kept the vibrator right up against her clit and not letting up, rotating it in small circles against her, making Sansa gasp and thrash, even thrusting up to meet it.

 

Petyr was laughing know exactly how horny and desperate she looked and when she could muster the strength to look over at him it made her pussy clench around nothing and as he pressed it harder into her, Sansa tried lowering her hips and felt the plug in her anus push up against her wall and knock her clit back into the vibrator making her cry out as another orgasm hit, making her tighten up, even her throat.

 

 

 

Petyr didn't let up and knew even through her stuttered silence she was still coming and smacked the back of her thigh close to her raised arse.

The hit knocked a cry from her throat and made her continue to moan even as her orgasm faded and left her shaking almost as much as the vibrator still was and felt something nudge against the entrance of her cunt and mewed pathetically up at Petyr to try and plead for him to stop.

 

"More."

 

She heard Petyr but it sounded muffled like everything was under water. She felt sweaty and tired and lethargic, her head was shaking from side to side trying to say no.

 

"Stop, _I can't._ I can't come anymore."

 

 

 

Petyr had heard this all before, Alayne not knowing the limits of her own body and thinking it was too much but he knew Sansa could handle anything he gave her and the thick plastic dildo went in smoothly as her juices still continued to flow.

As he pulled it out until almost all of it was, and saw how drenched it was and felt a phantom ache down his cock, he was jealous of a piece of plastic and shoved it back in harder as he went about moving the dildo slowly and inserting in hard while the vibrator contradicted it with a fast rotation around Sansa's clit making her not know which she wanted more, hard methodical and deep or fast chaotic and shallow.

 

 

 

Sansa had never felt so full up in her life, with everything working to build her to a pinnacle she was frightened to fall off, it was going to be powerful and she knew her limbs, especially her thighs that felt locked into position, that it was also going to hurt.

It did hurt, it was powerful and the cry from her lungs left her throat sore.

She wanted to be let down, her tears were blocking out the light and her legs felt like they were on fire.

 

 

 

 

 

Petyr threw the vibrator away not caring if it broke when it landed on the hardwood floors and pulled out the dildo in one quick move, making sure to not prolong her suffering and covered her, grasping her head and lifting it as he kissed her lips as his thumbs wiped some of her tears away.

 

"It's alright Sansa, it's almost over."

 

 

His lips covered hers again and grunted as she granted him entry to her mouth and he caressed her tongue with his enticed her to play as she slowly fought to have some control back.

His lips moved to her cheeks where he placed more loving kisses and moved down her neck.

"Please Petyr..."

"Yes?" He encouraged her to say more.

"Please?"

She hiccupped and his placed loving kisses to her chin and back up to her lips again.

 

 

 

His aching erection brushed against her abused centre and she moan was weak and whiny but not altogether discouraging. He reached down and held his cock and rubbed the tip against her bruised lips and heard her whine slightly louder.

"One more, you can give me one more love."

 

 

 

 

 

Sansa felt foggy her limbs were only in position because of her bonds and she couldn't even hold onto the cuffs anymore either and didn't even have the strength to shake her head anymore, trying to deny that she could possible give anymore.

He pushed his cock in slowly expecting resistance and groaned when he found none but gave a pause once he was fully seated inside Sansa and looked down to see all her fight from earlier gone.

 

He kept his thrusts slow and careful until he was sure Sansa could handle more, and only then did he slowly introduce a hard thrust.

Sansa's head was thrown back exposing her neck, she looked beautiful all laid out and drenched in sweat. Glistening like his goddess and thrust harder only to feel the plug hit against her walls, he had almost forgotten about that thing and grind his hips with every new thrust making sure her pulsing clit was also getting simulated.

 

 

"Hear that?"

 

Sansa moaned when he enquired about the obscene noises of his cock pounding her drenched cunt and the wet sounds it produced, it made her inadvertently flutter her walls around him, making him know she loved when he drew attention to the filthy things he sometimes liked to say during sex.

 

"Your cunt wants my cock."

_"Ah."_

"Loves what I do to it."

_"Ah-ah."_

"Doesn't your cunt want to come?"

_"Ah-yes!"_

"Yes?"

"Yes please Petyr? I love it, I love it! Love you. Love your cock! Please make me come?"

He redoubled his efforts and thrusting faster he reached down flicking her clit, "Come for me now."

 

At the first wave his hand reached down quicker than the eye could see and pulled the anal plug out, making Sansa cry out with a power she thought she no longer had as she felt empty and fulfilled at the same time.

Thrashing against her bonds not knowing what was happening as it continued to roll through her as she felt Petyr release deep inside her.

 

 

 

 

 

Petyr was careful as he grabbed the key and unlocked Sansa's wrists seeing her arms flop on the pillow beside her head. She fallen asleep seconds after the final time she came, too exhausted to stay awake as he released her.

Her legs were next and once the first leg was free she groaned in pain as feeling slowly returned, while he massaged the necessary muscles as to not cause anymore harm and started the same slow process with the other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sansa came to, she was warm and lying in the large bathtub surrounded by water and bubbles that smelt of lavender. She felt her body move with Petyr's even breaths against her back, her hair was soaked and she caught the ends of red again as she turned to try and catch his eye.

 

"Shh love, let me take care of you."

"I love you Petyr."

 

Sansa said honesty and saw a light in his eyes that she had never seen there before. She wasn't lying, and that's why she couldn't stay. First chance she had over the weekend she was going to make good on her plan and be gone by the following week. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"And I love you Sansa, more than you know."

Petyr was honest, had been with her all night and more so with her than with anyone he'd ever met before. It was like a dream to finally hear what he had always wanted to hear but he knew that honesty always came with a price.

Only this time he didn't want to know what it could be, he was selfish and more so - he wanted to be.

That is why he made sure security had been doubled, had more men guarding the house. Made arrangements with Brune for a team to be tapping all the phones and more cameras had been installed as well as more police patrols down their street at all hours of the night and day.

He never wanted to let her go.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird one, but it was fitting in a way to try dom/sub with a hint of daddykink after writing mommykink :/ 
> 
> LOL


End file.
